Stefan's Wife
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: What if Stefan never met Lexi? What if he met Arabella, Klaus's twin sister?
1. Prologue

My name is Arabella Mikaelson-Salvatore, I am a hybrid like my twin brother Klaus. I am married to Stefan Salvatore, the ripper, I met him in Chicago with my brother and Rebekah. I fell in love with him, I met him after Klaus daggered Rebekah and I ran from him before he could dagger me. I stayed with stefan for years, we got married and we traveled everywhere killing and feeding. We learned of the doppleganger Elena, when we saved her from a car accident, I told Stefan to watch her and get to know her as we went our sepreate ways. I ended up in Forks, Washington and went to school, met Cold ones and started to date the single one. I talked with Stefan when Edward would hunt, he gave me updates about Elena and how is brother is in Mystic Falls. Its been a year now since I have seen him, I heard he was dating Elena and I know he loves me, I told him about Edward as well. Now here is where my story begins..


	2. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I sit on my bed as I looked out the window, last night the birthday party Alice did for me was a disaster. A papercut, a fucking papercut, that is all it took for Jasper to attack me and Edward to throw me back making me bleed more. I was getting annoyed at Edward, he is very possessive and controlling that I wanted to rip off his arms and legs. I hear my cell ring as I grabbed it looking at the caller Id as I smiled and answered.

[Bella/Stefan]

Hello my lovely Husband

Bella my love, how is everything?

Alright, Alice threw me a party and it was a disaster

What happened?

I heard him say, I knew he was concerned.

Edward threw me back against the wall hitting a glass table, I got a papercut and Jasper tried to attack me

Are you ok?

Yes now how is Elena?

I said with disgust.

Annoying, she is with her friends right now talking about Klaus and Katherine

I heard Katherine was in town, did she cause trouble?

She was just messing with me and Damon, she tried to kill John Gilbert

Oh well the I should let you go, I should be visiting you soon since I know he is going to break up with me soon

Bye, I love you and miss you my Bella

Bye love

I hang up as I smile and lay back on my bed, I looked up at the cieling as I closed my eyes. I had talked to Klaus a week ago and he told me that he should be heading to Mystic Falls soon, I was still a bit mad at him for daggering Rebekah but I forgave him long ago. I fell asleep dreaming of my past and of Stefan.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I just finished talking with Bella as I walk to my room, I was annoyed at Elena and Damon. Damon liked Elena, he flirts with her every chance he gets and I don't really care but since I can't give anything away I have to act. With Klaus on the loose they are all afraid, I know Klaus is in Alaric's body since Bella told me but I won't give him away. I lay down as I look up at the cieling, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up in the morning as I looked at the clock, it was 7 in the morning and I had an hour to get ready for school. I put on blue jean pants and a green longsleeve shirt and black converse, I grab my bag and walked downstairs as I grabbed an apple and ate it. I walk outside and get into my truck as I drive to school, I park as I saw the cullen's were not here and sighed as I looked at my wedding ring and engagement ring that was on my right hand as I smiled. The school day went by quick as I got in my truck and went home, I parked and saw Edward waiting for me by the forest as I got out and followed him into the woods. "Bella, we are leaving" he said as I looked at him and frowned, "let me pack" I said but he cut me off, "no Bella, your not coming" he said. I look down, "why? Is it because of Jasper, it was nothing Edward!" I said as he looked at me, "I don't want you to come" he said as I stepped back, "you don't want me?" I said slowly, "no" he said. I look down still as he stepped close and kissed my forehead, "I am sorry Bella, Goodbye" he said as I closed my eyes feeling the window and I opened my eyes as he was gone. I smirked, 'finally' I thought as I walked back to the house and walked inside, I run vampire speed to Charlie and look him in the eyes as I said, "forget about me, there is no Isabella Swan" I compelled him as he repeated. I then grabbed my stuff and walked out as I started to Compel the town to forget me, I stopped to change at a gas station as I put on Black skinny jeans with a red tank top and black leather Jacket as I put on black high heels. I took off my brown wig letting my light-brown hair out and took out my contacts showing my light blue eyes, I walk out and took out my phone as I texted Stefan 'on my way, see you soon' I put my phone in my pocket and ran all the way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Next Chapter she is in Mystic Falls

Review :)


	3. Chapter 2

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I ran all the way to Mystic Falls as I smiled, I stopped at a car dealership and bought a motorcycle that was black and red. I paid as I got on and drove off towards Mystic Falls, I got there around 6 and parked outside of Mystic Grill and gott off my bike. I walked inside as I felt everyone's eyes on me, I smirked and saw Stefan with the group of people and the dopplelganger. I walked towards the bar and sat down ordering a glass of Bourbon, "you new in town?" a voice said from the right of me. I looked at the male with the blue eyes and looked at him from head to toe, "yes and you must be Damon Salvatore, heard alot about you" I said as he looked a bit shocked and confused. "Who are you?" he said, I drink the Bourbon and got up as I leaned against his ear, "your worst nightmare Damon" I whisper as I walked out of the grill feeling Stefan's eyes on me. I then get pinned against the wall in the ally way, I look at Damon and smirk, "well Damon didn't know you like to play rough" I said as he growled. "Who the fuck are you!" he yelled, I move fast and pin him as I look at him, "someone you shouldn't mess with you and you should keep an eye on the dopplelganger" I said as I peck him on the lips and run off getting on my bike driving off.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I glared as the mystery person left as I grabbed my cell and texted Stefan to get to meet at the boarding house. I ran home as I slammed the door and got a glass of Bourbon as I drink, I hear the car pull up as Stefan and Elena with the rest of the group come in. "What is it Damon?" he asks, "I met this girl and she is a vampire but I feel she is going to be a problem" I said as he looked at me, "that girl that walked in the bar?" he asks. "Yes, she knew my name when I didn't even tell her" I said as I was annoyed, "well we just keep an eye on her" Caroline says. "Alright just keep an eye on her" I said as I got up and walk up to my room.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I saw Bella walk into the grill today as I was happy, the dance is tomorrow night and Klaus is going to show up. I had got a text from Damon as I told everyone and we met him at the boarding house, he was talking about her and how she is trouble and I listen. Afterwards I take Elena home and drive off towards where she is staying, I walk inside as she had bought a house for her and her siblings. A big white house, "well hello there" I heard her say as I turn around and pin her against the wall kissing her, "how I missed you" I whispered as she wrapped her legs around me. She smiles, "tomorrow is the dance and your brother should be there in Alaric's body" I said as I kissed her neck, "yea he wants to kill the witch" she said as I hold onto her and walk to the couch as I sit down with her on my lap. She kisses me again, "I should get going soon" I said as she looks at me, "alright you got to go act like Saint Stefan towards your brother" she said as I kiss her neck and bite her drinking some of her blood. She moans when I bite her as I stop drinking and lick the blood as she kissed me, "I can't wait until that doppelganger is gone from your life" she said as she gets off of me and I get up. "Soon my love, Just be careful Elijah is in town" I said as she froze, "dammit well thanks for telling me, see you soon" she said as she kissed me and walked me to the door as I got in my car and drove home.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I watch him leave as I sit down and look up thinking about Elijah, I get up and walk upstairs to my room. I grabbed my cell and dialed Klaus's number as I sat on my bed.

[Klaus/Bella]

Hello Sister

Brother, Why didn't you tell me Elijah was in town?

Well dear sister I forgot, but don't worry just stay clear of him

I will try but I met the gang today, I was messing with Damon today and it was fun

Well don't have to much fun sister

I know, well I must go see you soon brother

Goodbye sister

I hang up the phone as I put it on top of the bed, I walk to my closet and look in it as I looked at my clothes I bought when I visited. I got undressed taking out a tank top and short as I put them on, I lay down in bed as I texted Stefan 'See you tomorrow" I smiled and grabbed a book from the floor as I started to read.

* * *

_We meet Klaus/Alaric in the next chapter _

_Bella personality is like Katherine's but she doesn't manipulate  
_

_Pairings:_

_Bella and Stefan _  
_Klaus and Caroline_  
_Jasper and Rebekah _  
_Elijah and Elena_  
_Damon and Katherine _  
_Tyler and Leah_  
_Jacob and Lexi_  
_Jeremy and Bonnie_

_How do you like these pairings? _

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I walked downstairs to make some breakfast, I ate cereal and cleaned a bit as I walked back to my room to shower and change. Took me 30 minutes to shower and change as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, I got on my bike and drove off. I drove to the grill as it took me 10 minutes to get there, I parked and got off as I walked inside and sat down in a booth. I just told the waitress to get me a water, I hear the door open and someone sit across from me as I looked up at Damon, "hello again" I said as he glared at me. "Why are you here?" he asks as I chuckle, "well its none of your business why I am here" I said as I heard him growl. I look at him and then get up as I walked out but not before I whispered, "you should really keep an eye on the doppelganger Salvatore" he got up from his seat and followed me as I was already gone from the place.

I drove as I got a dress for the dance tonight and went home to rest, a few hours later I woke up and took a shower as I dried my hair and put my underwear on as I put on a purple dress that went above my knee with a black belt in the middle with black tights and black boots, she put her hair in a ponytail and puts on a purple head band on her head. She looked at the clock as the dance already started, I got on my bike and drove off to the school as I checked my cell seeing as I got a message saying that he was going to kill the witch Bonnie and he is going to be back in his body by tonight. I chuckle as I arrived and parked, "well well well look who we have here" a voice said as I turned around and Damon Salvatore is right there with a smirk, "Salvatore, aren't you a little old to be here" I said as he laughed, "well aren't you someone who doesn't go here" he said as I smirked. "It is my business to why I am here so don't you worry" I said as I walked inside ignoring his glare, I loved to mess with him as I walked in and saw Stefan with the doppelganger and then walked as I leaned against the wall.

I watched as everyone danced, I heard the announcer give the doppelganger a message and I smirked as I watched them talk. I saw Alaric talk to Bonnie and the doppelganger as they followed him out into the hall, I then walked out of the school as I leaned against my bike thinking of the people. They didn't know about me, they only knew about Klaus and it looks like Elijah forget to tell them about me and that was his biggest mistake. I know that Elena made a deal with him and its funny that he wants to kill Klaus, but he doesn't know I am working with Klaus since he thinks I hate him. I heard screams and the witches name being yelled out by the doppelganger as I saw Elena's brother outside, "well hello there" I said as he looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked as I smile, "My name is Bella, you need help?" I ask him as he looked at me confused, "No I am fine" he said as I look at the ring in his finger and I know the Salvatore's are going to be out soon. I move fast and knock him out as I picked him up ran towards my home putting him in a room as I ran back to the school to get my bike, I saw the Salvatore's with a crying Elena as I drove off to my home to wait for the Gilbert boy to wake up.

~The Next Day~

I got home and slept until the Gilbert boy woke up, I walked down and saw him stirring as I sit down across from him. "Where am I" I heard him whisper, "Glad your awake" I said as he turned to look at me shocked. "Why am I here?" he asked as I smirked, "I guess you can say your going to help me lure Elena" I said as he glared at me. "Who the hell are you!" he yelled as I watched him, "since you can't escape I will give you a name, my name is Arabella Mikaelson, the twin of Klaus and the other hybrid" I said as he froze shocked at hearing who I was.

"Elijah doesn't know I am here, he thinks I hate Klaus but he is wrong I don't hate him he is my twin and we need to break the curse mother had put on us so don't worry" I said as he get up run towards him biting his neck drinking his blood and then bites my wrist as I force it in his mouth letting him drink the blood. "I heard you wanted to become a vampire" I said as I took off the ring that brings him back to life, I wait until he has enough blood in his syster and put my hands on his head. "See you soon" I whispered as I snapped his neck, I picked him up and walked to the basement as I put him in a cell and locked it as I grabbed the ring and chuckled.

I walked outside and stopped in front of a boy and looked him in the eyes, "take this letter is Elena Gilbert and after that forget about this talk" I compelled as he repeated and walked off as I walked back inside locking the door.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

The dance was a disaster, finding out Klaus is in Alaric's body and then Elena being mad about Bonnie and now Jeremy is missing. I hear someone knock as I walk to the door and open it staring at the guy who came and handed me a letter as I saw it and watched him leave. I closed the door, "Stefan get down here with Elena" I said as he walked down with Elena and handed her the letter. I watched her take out the letter and the ring as she froze, "Jeremy" I heard her whisper as Stefan put an arm around her while she read the letter. She dropped it and hugged Stefan as she was crying, I picked up the letter and started to read it.

Dear Doppelganger Elena,

Your brothers blood tasted very good, you won't be seeing him for some time. Don't worry I will take care of him, see you soon Elena and say hi to Elijah for me.

Love, Klaus

I was shocked, Klaus had taken her brother and now she is upset. I growled and put the letter down, "I am doing to try to find Jeremy" I said as I walked out of the boarding house and slammed the door.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be Meeting Klaus for the first time in his body_

_I changed a bit of the pairings_

_Pairings:_

_Bella and Stefan _  
_Klaus and Caroline_  
_Jasper and Lexi_  
_Elijah and Elena_  
_Damon and Katherine _  
_Tyler and Leah_  
_Kol and Bonnie_  
_Jeremy and Rebekah_

_Lexi is alive in this story, but she will be showing up later on in the story and The Cullen's will be in the story but after the sacrifice _

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I wake up from my nap and go down to the basement to check on Jeremy, I watched him as he was already awake. I get a blood bag from the cooler and handed it to him, "there yea go" I said as he took it and drank it, he looked at me confused and then froze. "You turned me, why?" he asked as I looked at him, "well your special Jeremy, I heard all about you losing loved ones because of the Doppelganger, do you want the feeling of loss to go away?" I asked him as he stood there looking down and I knew he was thinking. I opened the cage and went to him as he looekd at me, "turn it off, turn off your emotions Jeremy" I compelled him as I watch him close his eyes and open them as he got up and walked to the cooler taking out a blood bag as he drank it all. "Good boy" I said as he looked at me, "Do I have to stay away from my friends?" he asked as I look at him and smile, "After the sacrafice and don't worry Jeremy, I am not mean like Klaus" I said as I looked in his eyes, "You will not leave this house" I compelled him as he listened and followed me upstairs showing him his room that is across from mine. "Now I will be gone but I will be back you can explore but stay away from the windows" I said as I walked to the room and changed into black shorts and a white speggeti strap shirt.

I walk out of the house and get on my bike as I drive towards a hotel, I parked and walked inside as I walked to the second floor and knocked on room 114. Klaus opened the door as he smiled at me, "hello sister" he said as I walked inside and sat down, "how nice of you to see you brother" I said as he sat down on a chair. "The full moon is almost here brother so have you got your vampire, werewolf, witch, and the moonstone?" I ask him as he smirked, "of course I do, I just need the doppelganger and a vampire" he said. I laugh a bit, "I got the doppelgangers brother in my house and we can use her aunt jenna in the sacrafice" I said as he smirked. "Yes, that sounds like a plan" he said. I say goodbye as I walk out of the hotel and walk back to the house.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

It has been a few days since we left Bella, all the emotions going through everyone is agravating. Edward is feeling guilty, Alice well I don't know what the hell is wrong with her because it looks like she doesn't care, Carlisle and Esme are sad for losing a daughter, Emmett is sad for losing his little sister and Rose doesn't care. Alice had divorced me a day after we left Bella, she was telling me how it was my fault that we left Bella and that she didn't want to be with me anymore. Now we are in the living room waiting for Edward and Alice to come down and talk, "Everyone! Guess what?" Alice said walking down the stairs, "what is it sis" Emmett said, "we are going to get Bella back!" she said excitedly. I glared at her because I know she wants Bella in this family but I don't know what for, I stand up and walk to the room grabbing a suitcase and packing as I walk down. "I am leaving for a while, I will see you guys with Bella later" I said as they all said ok. I walk out getting in my car and drive off thinking of where to go, I got my cell and called my friend Damon.

[Damon/Jasper]

Hello

Hey Damon, its your buddy Jasper

Jasper, how are you?

Great, do you mind if I go visit you?

Well, not at all but we are having some problems here with my brother's girl so I might be busy

It's fine, I just need some time alone from my wife

alright Jas, see you soon

I hang up as I put the phone in the passanger seat and started to drive to Mystic Falls.


	6. Chapter 5

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got home after I visited Klaus and saw Jeremy in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Jeremy?" I ask as he looked at me, "Bella I wanted to thank you for saving me from my sister, while you left I started to think that all this started because of her being the Doppelganger" he said as I chuckle. "Yes the Doppelganger shouldn't have never existed, mother bound me and Klaus's powers and that is what caused their to be a Doppelganger and being friends with her means death and suffering" I told him as I sat down on a chair, "I know because I was friends with Katherine when she was human but I knew she was the Doppelganger and I still befriended her, she escaped and became a vampire to escape Klaus and doing so she killed her family" I said as he stared at me shocked. "I got mad at him when I found out and that's when I decided to separate from him, but he is my brother and I can't stay mad at him" I said as he sat down beside me and hugged me. I kiss his cheek, "don't be flirting with me Gilbert, I am married" I said showing him my ring, "oh ok" he said as he looked out the window.

"The sacrifice is tonight, do you want to be there?" I ask him as he looked at me, "of course" he said as I laugh and look at him, "are you turning evil on me Jeremy?" I ask him as he smirked. "Maybe, I lost people I cared about because of the Salvatore's and because Elena is the Doppelganger" he said as I pat his back. "Don't worry, but she won't die because Klaus needs her blood to make hybrids, you see I don't need hybrids well maybe two or three and I have you my personal ripper, do you want to become my ripper Jeremy?" I ask him as he looked at me and I knew he was thinking, "I have to kill?" he said as I nod. "Alright sounds fun" he said as he smirked and I smiled as I got up as I looked out the window, "well I am heading to bed goodnight Gilbert" I said as I walked to my room and he went to his.

~The Next Day~

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

I arrived in Mystic Falls in the middle of the night as I met Damon and we talked about everything. I looked at my cell and saw no one called as I looked out the window, Damon was going to take me to meet his friends today at the grill. I got dressed in jeans and a black shirt as I walked downstairs, "hey" I said as he looked at me while he was drinking, "hey we should head out" he said as he got up and walked out as I followed. We got to the grill and he introduced me to a few of his friends and his brother as I sat down and talked with them until the door opened to the grill and what I saw shocked me, there was Isabella Swan who was suppose to be in forks.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I just got up and took a shower as I dressed in black skinny jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt as I put on my black boots as I walked downstairs. "Morning" Jeremy said as he was sitting on the couch drinking a blood bag, "morning, I am heading to the grill be back later to get ready for the sacrifice" I said as I kissed his cheek and walked out. I got on my bike and drove to the grill, I parked and got off as I walked in and froze. I looked at where the Doppelganger is and saw Jasper, I then walked up to the bar and got a glass of Bourbon as I got out my cell and looked at the caller. I got up and drank the bourbon as I walked out and answered the phone while I walked out.

[Bella/Witch]

Luna what is it?

Bella, there has been killings in seattle this past month and I think it's that Cold One Victoria

Dammit, I will leave tomorrow to deal with her since its my problem not those wolves

Alright, goodbye Bella

I hung up the phone and sighed as I got on my bike and drove home, I parked and walked in slamming the door. "Whats wrong?" Jeremy said as I sat down, "Some stupid Cold one decided to make an army for me because of the Cold ex of mine" I said as he looked at me confused. "A different type of vampire, don't worry would you like to come?" I ask as he nods. "We leave tomorrow" I said as I look at him, "tell me Jeremy why are you with me even after I killed you?" I ask. "I wanted to become a vampire when Anna died but they stopped me" he said as he looked at me, "I don't want to be the weak human that needs protection" he said as I smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was a human" I said as I smile, "do you still want to come to the sacrifice Jeremy?" I ask. "Yes, but I am going to hide in the shadows" he said as I chuckle, "of course, I only need to drink the blood of the Doppelganger to unlock my werewolf side since mother connected me with Klaus" I said as he looked at me shocked. "Yea, my mother didn't hate me much" I said as I look outside.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

I watched her walk to the bar and drink as I saw her walk out and answer her phone. "Who is she?" I ask, "that is Bella, pain in the ass and mysterious" Damon said as he drank he Bourbon. "Have you met her?" I ask as he looked at me, "yup she tries to get on my nerves" he said as he gets up. "We should head out since tonight is the sacrifice and I need to get to Stefan so we can save Elena" he said as I nod and follow him out to his car. We drove to the boarding house as he parked and went inside, "Klaus got Elena" Stefan said as Damon yelled, "what! when?" he said. "A few hours ago" he said as I sat down, "we should head to bonnie's" Damon said as I told them I would stay here.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It was almost time for the sacrifice as I walk downstairs, "Jeremy we should get going" I said as he looked at me and threw me a blood bag. I drank it as I smirked and threw it away, "let's get going Gilbert" I said as I took his arm and walked out and into the car. I drove to the site where it was going to be as I parked far from it and got off, I then got on Jeremy's back and whispered in his ear, "give me a ride" I felt him shiver as I giggle. I held on to him as he ran all the way and hid in the trees, I saw my brother Klaus with the Doppelganger and the other people for the sacrifice. I knew my other brother is near as I smirk, "stay here Gilbert and don't move" I whisper as I walk off and towards the witches house and saw the Salvatores with the Bennet witch and my brother.

"Well well well its the Salvatores and Elijah" I said as I watched Elijah freeze, "Arabella" he whispered and turned around looking at me, I smirked at him as the Salvatores glare. "Hello Brother" I said as the Salvatores freeze, 'nice acting Stefan' I thought as he stares at me, "what are you doing here?" he asked as I smile. "Well brother is going to break the curse and of course brother I want it broken, what do you think I wouldn't help him? he is after all my twin" I said as I heard gasps, "don't interfere brother or you won't get to see our siblings again, I know where they are and after this Klaus is going to undagger them and make a deal with the Doppelganger" I said as I looked at him. "She won't die brother, we need her blood to make hybrids in which I don't need but you never know when you need help" I said as he looked at the others, "I made a promise" he said as I closed my eyes. I smirked and went up to him as I snapped his neck, "Sorry brother" I said as I looked at them and giggled. "You looked surprised, well there is many surprises to come so after this we should speak"

I said as I walked off and back to Jeremy. "how did it go?" he ask as I look at him, "broke my brothers neck and the Salvatores know who I am even when one was playing along" I said as he looked at me confused. I looked at him and smiled, "you will find out after the sacrifice" I said as I walked out into the field. "Nice for you to join us sister" Klaus said as I looked at him, "I had to take care of Elijah since he might try to kill you" I told him as he looked at me and chuckled. "Lets get started, I need to head out tomorrow to deal with something" I said as he looked at me confused, "later" I mumbled as he nods.

Two hours past and we had done the sacrifice, I picked up Elena and saw the Salvatores on the hill. I looked at Klaus as he smirked and I turn the other way. I ran away with her towards the hospital and walked in as I compelled a nurse, I put her on the bed and gave her some of my blood. It took an hour until she woke up, "where am I?" she asked as I looked at her, "at the hospital, don't try to move we need your blood" I said as she looked at me confused. "I will make you a deal Elena" I said as she looked at me, "what kind of deal?" she asked as I smirk. "A blood bag each week and I will give you my protection, Klaus will not bother you anymore since all he needs is your blood" I said as she looked shocked and afraid, "why?" she asked. "He wants hybrids, he is my brother and my twin so that is why and if you don't give it to him well he might kill your friends" I said as she bites her lip, "Fine" she said as I shook her hand. I took the two blood bags, "this is for two weeks so don't worry about it" I said as I looked at her and smiled. "Goodbye Elena" I said as I walked out of the hospital and smiled at the Salvatores who past me as I ran home since Jeremy took my bike home.

* * *

_Next chapter is when Bella goes to forks with Jeremy to deal with Victoria_

_Review :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I walked inside as I sat down beside Jeremy, "she made a deal" I said as he looked at me. "What kind of deal?" he asked, "a blood bag each week and we protect her" I said as he nods. "Lets head out, I need to go back to forks and compell people to remember" I said as we packed and left early, it took us five hours to get to forks and I compelled everyone to remember me. "Bella, who is this?" Charlie asked, "my friend Jeremy he is going to stay here with me, can you invite him in" I said as he does what I say. I hear my cell ring and I looked at Jeremy sit down talking to Charlie as I answer.

[Bella/Stefan]

Hello?

Where are you?

Forks, I have some Cold one after me but you can come if you like love

Well Klaus is looking for you, he heard about Elena's deal

Just tell him to call me, I should be back soon

Alright, do you have Jeremy? Elena asked Klaus and he was confused

Ah my Ripper, little Gilbert, tell her he doesn't want to come home

So you compelled him?

I did at first, but I guess he thought about everything that happened

Well I must go, the doppelganger is calling me see you soon

Bye my husband

I hang up as I walk back and sit down next to Jeremy, Charlie had left to billy's as I sighed. "We should sign you up for school for now, my witch is still trying to get the details of Victoria and I might ask the wolves" I said as he got up, "I will be in your room" he said as I watched him go upstairs.

**|Edward's P.O.V|**

We had just got to forks, it took us a few days to pack and get things setteled, we start school tomorrow and I was happy to see my Bella. "Family meeting" Carlisle said as I sat down, "I heard from the Volturi that the hybrid broke the curse, so you must be careful because he is dangerous" he spoke as the family was shocked. We had heard about Klaus, how he wanted to break the curse and how the Voltori are afraid of him as I looked out the window excited to see Bella and protect her.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I feel asleep next to Jeremy as I woke up the next morning, I heard my cell ringing as I grabbed it and answered.

[Bella/Klaus]

My dear sister, where are you?

Klaus, in forks dealing with a Cold on wanna join me?

Of course sister, I will be waking up our siblings there and I have a house nearby

Alright text me the address so I can move my things, Goodbye brother

Bye Bella

I hung up as I told Jeremy, he put our things in the car and I went downstairs to compell Charlie, "Isabella went to live on her own, you support her decision and you will let her" he repeated and I smiled kissing his cheek. I walked out and drove to the house, it was a mile away from the Cullen's as I smirked. "Looks like they are back, well Eddie thinks he can get me back well this has got to be good" I said as Jeremy looked at me confused and I told him about the Cullens.

It took us a couple of hours to get the house ready, Klaus was an hour away with my siblings. I heard the door ring as I opened it and smiled at Klaus and the doppelgangers friend Caroline, "sister" he said as I let him in, "brother we should un dagger them and what is Caroline here?" I said. He told a few of his hybrid to bring in the coffens, "my dear sister she wanted to get out of town" he said as I welcomed her. "Bella, is he here?" Jeremy said coming down the stairs and froze at Caroline, "Jeremy?!" she said as we both smirked, "yea its me" he said as he stands beside me. "Your a vampire?" she asked as he nods, "yup I turned him since he wanted to become one" I said as she was shocked and I smiled. "Well lets get the show on the road" Klaus said as I followed him to the coffins.

* * *

_Next is undaggering the siblings and school _

_Review :) _


	8. Chapter 7

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I open two of the coffins and see Becca and Kol, I look at the other coffin and see Finn as I pull out the daggers to Becca and Kol. "We should wait now brother" I said as he pulled out the dagger from Finn, "yes" he said as I walked out and into the living room where Caroline and Jeremy were talking. I sat down and crossed my legs, "are you going to school with me and Jeremy, Caroline?" I ask as she looked at me, "yea" she said. "We should head to the school to sign you both up in the morning" I said as I look at the door and Becca and Kol came in, "what is going on sister?" they ask as I smile, "your free Klaus un daggered you so don't be mad at him please" I said as they looked at the two other people. Finn came in and pinned Klaus as he glared, "Finn let him go" I said as he looked at me and dropped him, "I let you free so don't go feeding in this town go to Seattle to feed" I said as I got up, "I am heading to bed" I said as I walked up to my room and fell asleep.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I looked at Damon who was pacing back and forth, "brother what are we going to do? we can't let Elena go through with this deal!" he said as I sighed, "what else is there brother? if she doesn't they might do something and take her by force" I said. I looked at the fire and thought of my Bella, "there is nothing we can do Damon" I said looking at me, "there is always something we can do!" he yelled as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I get up and walk up to my room as I lay down on my bed and look up as I fall asleep.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I got up and walked into the bathroom taking a shower, 20 minutes later I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I got dressed wearing a red off the shoulder short sleeve top and black skinny jeans with black boots on as she curled her light brown hair and put on light make up. I walked downstairs to see Caroline and Jeremy drinking coffee, "Good morning" I said as I got a cup of coffee, "morning and you look beautiful this morning" Jeremy said as I smirk. "Thank you Jeremy" I said, I drink my coffee as Klaus came in the Kitchen and looked at me, "well sister you look good" he said as I smile. "We should head to school, I have class and I need to get you two signed up" I said as I grabbed Klaus's keys, "I am using your car brother" I said as I walked outside.

**|Edward's P.O.V|**

Me and my siblings were heading to school, we were excited to see Bella again. When we got there we asked Angela about her, "oh she just got back yesterday, she had moved and I guess she is back I don't know much about it since she disappeared the next day you guys left" she said as she left. I looked at my siblings, "I wonder where she went" I said as they agreed to ask her about it when they see her.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got in the car, I waited for Jeremy and Caroline to get in as I waved to Klaus. I drove to school and it took us 10 minutes to get there, I saw everyone stop and stare at the car since it was not a type a car you see in forks. "Wow this is different then Mystic Falls" Caroline said as I laughed a bit, "yup" I said as I parked and got out as I smirked feeling people stare at me. I saw the Cullen's staring at me since my scent is the same, "this is going to be so much fun" I told them as I closed the door.

"Lets head to the office" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked with them inside. I heard whispers when we passed as I walked into the front office, the women looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Bella Nice to see you again" she said as I handed her the papers, "yes its nice to see you as well, this is Jeremy and Caroline they are new" I told her as it took us an hour to do the paperwork as we left a few minutes later."Lets head home, I will come back tomorrow since it took a while" I said as we got in the car and drove off.

* * *

_Review :)_


	9. Author's Note 1

I am going to be slow on uploading, I need to fix my laptop but I will try to work on them on my phone.


	10. Chapter 8

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early in the morning as I got up walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. I got out drying myself as I put a towel around myself, I heard my cell phone ring as I grabbed it and answered it.

[Bella/Stefan]

Hello?

Hey Bella, I have bad news

Whats the matter?

Katherine came back and she was talking about the Cold Ones, the Voltori wants to start a war with the originals

What?! How did she find out?

She heard a Cold one talking about it and that they are going to have a meeting in forks with the Cullens

Fuck, I need you here Stefan

I know I am leaving tonight

Bring Katherine, she is my best friend and I need her and don't forget Elijah

Alright bye Bella

Bye

I hung up as I growled and got dressed wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt that goes off the shoulder. I walk downstairs as I saw Klaus, "we have a problem" I said as he looked at me confused. "It looks like the Voltori are going to start a war" I said as he froze and growled as he walked into his room, "What was that about?" I hear Caroline say as I looked at her. "Thinks are going to be turning bad soon, you and Jeremy stay home today and text me what Klaus tells you" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out as I got in my car and drove.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I got off the phone with Bella as I saw Kat sitting in front of me, "so what we going to do about Elena?" she asked as I looked at her. "Well break her out and have Damon fix it up since he likes her" I said as she smirked, "well Stefan I am going to pack for the trip" she said walking out as Damon froze coming inside th house. He watched her leave and then looked at me, "what is she doing here?!" he yelled as I glared at him and sighed, I got my phone and dialed Elena's number.

[Stefan,Elena]

Hi Stefan

Hey Elena, come to the boarding house we need to talk

I hung up as Damon was looking at me weirdly, "what is going on?" he asked as I looked at him. "Breaking up with Elena, I don't love her so you can have her brother" I said as he glared at me and pinned me to a wall. I saw Elijah walk into the room as he looked at me and Damon, "so we are finally leaving?" he asked as Damon looked at me and him confused as I nod.

I kicked Damon away as Elena came inside, I looked at her as she looked confused. "I am done Elena, I am breaking up with you" I said as she froze shocked and saw her start to cry, "why?" she asked as I walked upstairs not answering. I packed as I saw Elijah come in, "when are we going?" he asked as I looked at me while I packed, "tonight" I said as I finished packing.

**|Edward's P.O.V|**

I was shocked when I saw Bella yesterday at school, she was different from the last time I saw her. When we got home we told Esme and Carlisle about Bella and then they told us about the war with the originals, we heard that they were different from us and that the Voltori wanted them gone. We agreed to fight against them and we asked the wolves about joining our side but they declined. "Lets go Edward we might see Bella today" Alice said as I got my stuff and walked out with the rest of my family getting in our cars.

* * *

_Sorry that is it short, I just got my laptop working so I will have the next chapter up soon _

_Review :)_


	11. Chapter 9

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I get in my car as I drive off towards the school, it took me 10 minutes to get to the school as I parked and saw the Cullen's by there cars. I got out grabbing my bag as I walked towards the school ignoring them, I heard them calling my name but I ignored them as I walked inside and sat down in my first period class. I took out my phone and started to text Stefan, 'I miss you' I said as I waited 5 minutes and got a text back and I smiled reading it, 'I miss you 2 we should be there when you are finished with school' I smiled as I put my phone away.

The day went by fast as I grabbed my things and walked out, "Bella" I heard my name as I saw Jasper by my car. "Hello Jasper" I said as he was looking at me, "Why do you ignore my family?" he asked as I watched him, "you guys think that now that your back you can be back i my life, it doesn't work like that and there is another reason Major" I said as he froze and I smirked getting in my car driving off as I laughed.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

I froze when she said that name that people use to call me,' how did she know the name?' I thought. "Jasper!" Alice called as I looked at my mate and smiled hugging her as I kissed her forehead, "I talked to her but she doesn't want us in her life" he said as Edward looked at me and sighed. "We need to get her away from here, the war will be starting soon and any human in this town will parish" he said as all out siblings nod in aggrement.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got home as I walked into the house and felt arms wrap around me, I smiled as I looked at Stefan. "Hey" I said as he kissed me, I heard gasps from behind me as I looked at Caroline and Jeremy, I blushed and got out of his embrace. "Stefan" they said as he looked at them and smirked, "hey Jeremy and Caroline" he said as they looked confused and looked at me as I smiled. "Um well you see I sent Stefan to watch over Elena, only my family know this but we are married" I told them as they were shocked, "wow well congrats" Caroline said as Jeremy did the same and hugged me as I smiled.

"Where is Kat and Elijah?" I ask as he looked at me and to the stairs as I giggled, "I see" I said as I smiled. Elijah loved Katherine since he met her in the past, he helped her escape Klaus without Klaus knowing and I told Klaus to not harm her since she is my best friend. "Well we should go and plan _with_ Klaus, he was in a bad mood all day" Caroline said as I followed her into the office with Stefan as I sat on his lap. Katherine and Elijah joined us as well, "they should be having the meeting today at a clearing today with a few covens" Kat said as I smirked, "why don't I go pay them a visit? knowing them they want me away from forks and you guys appear when they are done talking" I said as they nod.

I got up fixing my brown hair(a wig so the Cullen's think she is bella) and walked out driving her car to the Cullen's home. I saw Alice come out and hug me, "Bella! Glad to see you" she said as she pulled me aside and Edward hugged me. I hugged him back as they told me they were going to meet with the Voltori so they brought her along, "who is this?" Aro told them as I was behind Edward. "She is my mate, she is to be unharmed" Edward said as the guy next to Aro glared at Edward and I knew it was the one who sees mate bonds, "she isn't your mate boy" he said as Edward glared telling them otherwise. They got to planning as I listened, after everything was over they heard footsteps and the originals came out as the Cold Ones growled and I saw the Cullen's surround me.

"Aro" I heard Klaus's cold voice break the growls, "Klaus" he said as he was glaring at Klaus. "Starting war with original's, bad move" Klaus said as he looked at me ad smirked. I heard the Cullen's growl as I laughed, they paused and looked at me as I smirked and vamp speed to the other side as the Cullen's and the other Cold One's froze shocked. "Wow that was so much fun, they couldn't tell the difference" I said as I looked at them and smirked taking off my wig and contacts showing off my light brown hair and light blue eyes. "Hello Cullen's, Bella doesn't exist, My name is Arabella Mikaelson-Salvatore. Twin to Klaus and Wife to Stefan Salvatore" I said as they looked at me shocked as I giggled standing next to Stefan who took my hand into his.

"Why?" I heard Edward as I looked at him, "it was my cover and I was surprised to see you guys here in this town, so I got to know you all but you guys left and I got bored so decided to visit my brother and help him break the curse, surprised you people are in the war against us since your leader is against it" I said as they looked like a kid who got their toy taken away. "Well now you know, do not trust easily Cullen's and it was a bad move to go against us Aro, Klaus and I are Hybrids, half werewolf and half vampire so be afraid" I told them as we all vamped speed out of there back to the house.

* * *

_Now the Cullen's know Bella wasn't who she said she was_

_I am going to write a new story, the same Twilight/Vampire diaries but need to see who to pair Bella with._

_Stefan(say bunny), Damon(say blood), or Klaus(say hybrid)?_

_Review :)_


End file.
